Surprise, Surprise
by ellie-dragonveelaprincess
Summary: My entry to the "Married life" contest down MCBC. Suze and Jesse are married. But they live next door to a depressed Paul. Can some ghost talk some sense into him? WARNING: Major depression due to Paul. One-shot, complete.


OK, my first story uploaded on here and I entered it for the Happily Married contest.

Surprise, Surprise

Trust me, Paul's a good friend now and all, but MAN is he _ANNOYING._ Ever since he and Kelly broke up, he's been moping around at our apartment building. And every time that I get near him, he has a _very_ bad case of BO.

So now Jesse and I (mainly myself) are trying to find him a girl.

"_Querida_, why are you doing this again?" Jesse asked, as I looked through Paul's little black (or in this case, blue) book. "I thought that you hated Paul as much as I."

"I do Jesse, but he's been bugging me with his darn moping lately," I said, looking at him, "and it's starting to show that he's _really_ depressed and lonely. So, I'm going to find him a date so that he'll be out of hair and we can enjoy some alone time."

"Whatever Susannah."

I know, but I think that he's been hanging around me and my slang a little too much lately these days. Slang does _not_ go together with Jesse.

I shook my head and continued looking. Most of these girls forgot all about Paul and have boyfriends or husbands. I sighed after I finished calling the last girl listed. Jesse had already fallen asleep and it was one in the morning. Man, were the girls who I called after nine cranky. Most of them were panting because of their night with their boyfriend (ugh). I sighed as I climbed into bed. Looks like Jesse and I will never be able to have some alone time.

Then, in came this ghost. She had dark brown shoulder length hair, blue eyes like Paul, and was wearing a black slip dress with pink satin rosebuds and black strappy shoes. I groggily sat up and walked into the hall, signaling for her to follow me.

"OK," I started when we were out of Jesse's earshot, "what's your name and why are you here?"

"Well, my name's Janet and I died just about an hour ago," she said. I nodded. "And I'm here because I was never able to tell my boyfriend that I was sorry for what I did to him."

"Who's you boyfriend?"

"Paul Slater."

I nearly fell backwards and caught myself with the table. I caught my breath finally and looked at Janet.

"Didn't Paul just break up with his girlfriend, Kelly?" I asked.

"Yeah, because I scared her out. Paul was having an affair with me because he wasn't happy with Kelly as much and I kind of fell in love with him."

"How did you die?"

"In a car accident. But I think that it was on purpose because Kelly was the driver of the other car and she looked very determined to have me dead."

"So, do you think that Paul loved you too?"

"No, because he broke up with me and wasn't the least bit sorry about cheating on me with Kelly and visa versa."

"Well, Paul lives next door, in room 327, and he's been moping around lately. Maybe you can get him out my hair and back into shape."

"OK, I'll talk to you tomorrow…"

"Suze. Bye Janet."

"You can call me Jan."

I nodded and went back into the bedroom. To my surprise, I found Jesse sitting up in bed, reading a book and petting Spike. Our other cat, Savanna (Spike's girlfriend), in my bed spot sleeping. I rolled my eyes and sat at the end of the bed and stared at Jesse.

"So, is Paul going to be out of hair soon Susannah?" Jesse asked, not looking up.

"Very soon," I said. "The ghost was his old girlfriend and I think that she might be able to keep him in check."

"Hope so."

Saturday

Today was the first that I had seen Paul looking spiffy and good. I saw him for the first time since Thursday and he was making out Jan behind some trees. I cocked my eyebrow and left to my apartment where Jesse was cleaning.

"Hey baby," I said, coming up behind him and kissing his neck. "Looks like Paul and Jan are happy so … he's out of hair! Isn't that great!"

"Of course it is Susannah," Jesse said, spinning me around and dipping me. "_Querida,_ I've found us the perfect home and we can move into it next week."

"That's wonderful! And I have some good news, too, baby."

"What is it Angel?"

"I'm five weeks pregnant."

Hope that you liked it. the sequel should be up soon.


End file.
